Lᴜsᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ Cʟᴀssʀᴏᴏᴍ
by fatalimorte
Summary: Ciel begins fantasizing about his new college Professor, and writes all of his fantasies down in a hidden notebook. What will happen when Sebastian reads that secret journal of his?


Rough, lusty kisses are left on the tender alabaster skin of my neck with each graceful move made by the tall, muscular man before me. He moves ever so slightly closer to my form, trailing his hands down my bare thighs – he moves unhurriedly; his actions are dreadfully and painfully slow. A quiet, eager moan slips from his pale lips, sending an aroused shiver down my spine. I am his lover; I am his toy, and he is my inamorato. However, he is also my Professor, and such a position above me prevents all of my fantasies from occurring.

"Ciel Phantomhive," I hear him snap as he nears my desk, and my imagined world is interrupted.

"Yes?" I ask in return, cerulean eyes focused on the blackboard centered at the front of the room.

"If you would not like to pay attention in my classroom, I suggest you stand up and leave. Otherwise, please stop daydreaming, and listen to my lecture."

If only the man knew what I was musing about. Perhaps then he would not grow irate at me – instead, he would simper and begin to strip before my eyes. But this is just another untruth; another fond notion. I nod and begin pretending to copy what is on the blackboard – just numbers I do not understand, words that could, for all I know, be in a foreign language. I do not care about these useless calculations. Instead, I preoccupy myself by writing indecencies in that cursed notebook of mine. The notepad is filled with no less than three hundred pages of delicious ideas involving my Professor – perhaps it is becoming an obsession, but I disregard such thoughts. When all of my sugary sweet delusions become reality, then it will not be an addiction. It will be no more and no less than truth.

This class session passes by in what feels like five minutes as I continue to doodle and ponder in my notebook. A bell rings, and I stand on my feet within seconds, along with the other ten students in the room. There is nothing I wish for more than to leave this area; my Professor had already called me out during class once today, and if I linger any longer, maybe he will be able to decipher what I had been thinking about.

"Phantomhive."

_Fuck._

I whirl around on my heel, an obligatory grin tugging at the corners of my lips. "Yes?" I question. I feel as if this is the only word I have ever spoken to this man, save for our conversations regarding my dropping grades. The plummeting aspect of my test scores did not matter to me – only Professor Michaelis was of any interest whatsoever.

"I think we need to have a talk about what you have been writing in your notes. They are certainly not relevant to what I have been teaching."

"How the Hell have you been reading my notebook?! You do know that is private property, yes?—"

"Be quiet, and I will make the very darkest of your dreams come true."

I blink. Am I being teased, or is the Professor serious? Curious and fervent, I keep my mouth shut.

Before I am able to speak I feel a ruler hit my clothed backside; a quiet yelp slithers out of lips I had intended to keep closed. _This man is more certainly kinky than I had thought_; I ponder this as he brings the ruler to me again. This time, instead of a yap, he gets a provoked moan out of me. I can feel my cock growing hard; there is no helping it at this point. I feel the strain of it on my boxers, causing me to desperately reach to my trousers and unzip them in one quick movement. I sigh in relief, and the older Professor shows his content state with a satisfied smirk.

Without a word, he strips me of all of my clothing, nimble hands unbuttoning my uniform shirt before moving onto my boxers. He tugs them off slowly, kissing each slowly exposed inch of skin as it is revealed to him. This causes me to finally be entirely naked in front of the man whom I have fantasized about for God knows how long. This moment almost feels like it is illusory; the man begins to take his clothes off as well, and within five minutes, we are both nude and staring deeply in one another's hues.

He picks me up before I am able to speak, and wipes all items off of his desk with a single swipe. I am placed there in their place – I am facedown, and stimulated. Sebastian rakes his sharp, black nails down my sensitive spine, drawing sweet specks of a crimson blood to the skin's surface. He whispers something that is inaudible to me and licks a single time all the way down the bones of my spine, licking his lips as he tastes the saccharine blood.

"You taste utterly delicious here, but I would like to taste other parts of you."

I sneer; I know what is coming next. I am flipped over, the apples of my cheeks turning a deep red in embarrassment as the older man is able to see my erect member. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I quickly find that his is no less upright than my own. How I wish to just bend the man over his desk and take him for all he is worth.

But for now I will have to wait – he is not mine, but I am his.

"Are you ready, kitten?" Sebastian purrs into my ear, bringing his mouth to my delicate neck. He sucks roughly, leaving dark marks as he does so. I know he is leaving his marks on me, and both the action and the very thought turn me on. I moan and groan with each spot left on my skin; these little noises are both because he is making me feel astonishing, and because I know they will bring him some of his own content. After giving me my fair share of hickeys, Sebastian moves his mouth to my length and looks up at me with his cherry red orbs. I nod and blush my consent. He licks and toys with the head before gradually taking more and more of it into that warm, pleasing cavern of his. "I-I want more of you, Sebastian," I groan, throwing out his title as 'Professor' for now. He is not a Professor to me in this moment; he is my lover.

"Do you, now?" He removes his mouth just as I am about to release; this is to my aggravation but to his sick pleasure. "Then, please, allow me to do _this_." The raven-haired individual moves around the desk and opens a drawer – I cannot see what is inside. He moves closer to me once again, setting the bottle aside. It is a lubricant; I can tell that much.

He rubs some of the liquid on and around my hole; I begin to moan and gently arch my back as I begin to feel even distant gratification. "My, my, getting all worked up, are we, Phantomhive?" The teacher picks up his ruler again, smacking my ass a variety of times with the measuring tool. With each time, my ass grows a deeper shade of red; as do the set of cheeks on my face as I grow humiliated and discomfited.

The man does not let this go on long until he moves me over so my stomach is on the desk and my legs and ass dangle off of it, my rear so terribly inviting for the older man. With this, he positions his deliciously lengthy, throbbing cock at my tight entrance. I shiver and whine as he presses against it, wanting to tease me before he allows me any satisfaction. "Beg for me." I hear these words and grow annoyed; doing what he asked would injure my pride too terribly badly. I am ecstatic to have the man dominating me; fucking me, but my ego is more important than anyone, or any sex in my life is.

"No."

I can tell that I am not the only one aggravated at this situation. The pale gentleman brings the ruler to my ass (now pink from his spanking) once again, wanting to smack the words he wanted to hear out of me. "I said _beg_."

"No."

He pulls at my hair, sliding only the tip of his pulsating rod in my fitted ass. My muscles tighten around him, causing him to tilt his head back just the slightest bit. I am practically melting under him – I want so much more; I want to be fucked until my mind is numb and my body is entirely and completely his.

"Are you going to beg or not?"

"Sebastian, please fuck me…I want nothing more than your cock in my ass right now! Please, please fuck me until I feel amazing….Please…."

The look on that gorgeous face of his tells me he is contented with the whimpers that were my pleading. He slides his dick inside me in one quick movement, causing me to let out an extremely loud whine. "S-Sebastian!" He lets out a quiet groan of his own – "fuck, you're so tight" - before beginning to thrust into me, each plunge into me pulling me one step closer to my climax. The sound of his skin smacking against mine is surreal and so very sexy – I can hardly take it. "Fuck me harder! Sebastian, please! Use me! Fuck me until I know I'm yours!"

In this moment, the top loses it. He thrusts into me so abruptly that I have to gasp between each rough movement. I let myself go limp under him as he fucks me – there is no struggle left in my body, and Sebastian's hot cock feels too unbelievable inside me for me to want to so much as feel anything but the pleasure he brings me.

"S-Sebastian! I need to cum! Please let me cum," I cry out momentarily, that familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm rising in my lower stomach. "Not yet. Wait just a moment. I want us to cum together."

I nearly begin to cry in anticipation as I wait for him to say the word. My own cock is still hard and quivering as Sebastian pounds me; I am desperate to release. "Very good…you may cum now."

My entire body is encompassed in a feeling of complete and entire satisfaction – in this moment, nothing seems to exist save for the pleasure that consumes me. A white substance covers the underside of the desk and the floor beneath it. "Sebastian! Holy fuck! You're so good! Fuck! Fuckkkk…" As I cry out, I feel the man's cum fill my ass, causing my legs to shake and go limp. "Y-Yes, Sebastian! Fill me up with your cum! I'm yours!"

The Professor grunts and moans my name quietly as he releases inside me, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Holy shit, Phantomhive. I regret not fucking you long before now. You are simply amazing."

I sneer as he pulls out of my ass and his cum spills out of me, turning the floor. "I regret not asking you to do so long ago. You had my notebook. You knew I fantasized about you all day every day. Damn you for waiting so long."

Professor Michaelis takes on a serious look and grabs my arm, turning my body around so my cobalt oceans are forced to meet his crimson orbs. "Phantomhive, remember that from now on, you are mine, and only mine. You are only mine to use, and only mine to grow fond of. Is that clear?"

I close my eyes and smirk. "Yes. It's very clear."

Without another word, I pull free of his grip and make my way towards the door. I hear there is a new Professor who has moved in next door, and there is a fresh notebook waiting at home.


End file.
